la vida, la pesadilla
by Nami-Luna CrazyCat
Summary: Shun tuvo una pesadilla  que no puede recordar  hasta el momento en que se empieza a hacer real.  Alice esta en riesgo de muerte o por lo menos eso paso en la pesadilla, pero Shun no quiere descubrirlo
1. Problema de Shun

**Sin vida, La vida**

Shun despertó una noche un tanto agitado por una pesadilla. Aunque no la recordaba claramente, solo sabia que Alice había estado en ella y por ello se preocupo mucho.

Se despertó e hizo todo cotidianamente pero al terminar el desayuno no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo la sensación de preocupación asi que tomo su bicicleta y fue a la casa de Alice. Al llegar toco el timbre y no salía nadie, lo que hizo que Alice se preocupara mucho.

-¿¡Acaso esa chica no entiende cuanto la quiero!

Shun estaba enojadísimo, no sabia si buscar por todas las casas de las amigas de Alice o llamar a la policía. Aunque pensó que la policía era demasiado asi que tomo la bicicleta y partio a la casa de Runo.

Al tocar el timbre de Runo, salio la misma con el pelo suelto, sinceramente se veía hermosa lo cual causo un leve sonrojamiento de Shun.

-Runo-chan perdona las molestias pero ¿has visto a Alice?

-¿Alice? ¡Esa ingrata! No me ha llamado.

Sinceramente Runo estaba muy molesta con Alice asi que por eso Shun tomo su bicicleta y se fue a la casa de Julie en la cual tampoco estaba Alice. Shun desesperado decide ir a donde Dan para preguntarle algo sobre eso asi que tomo su bicicleta y fue a la casa del peli café.

Al llegar se llevo una sorpresa muy rara, en la silueta de la transparente cortina de baño se veía a Alice y a Dan besándose, le dieron ganas de suicidarse en lo cual se quedo pensando un largo rato.

De repente escucho la voz de Alice despidiéndose de Dan y un "te amo" te parte del Oji-café lo cual hizo que el oji-ambar rechinara los dientes.

Alice salio de casa y logro ver el cabello de Shun a la salida.

-Shun Kazami sal de tu escondite ahora mismo. Espiar a una dama no es de caballeros.

-y tu te preocupas mas por eso que por lo que te vengo a contar.

Bastante molesto sonaba nuestro peli negro solo de celos porque con Alice solo eran amigos.

-vamos Shun solo estaba en la casa de Dan.

-Solo en la casa, ¿okey? Te creo

-no vengas a ser sarcástico conmigo ¿okey?

-haber Alice, yo no soy el que se besuqueo con el mejor amigo de la persona que me ama asi que deja de enojarte y escúchame.

-Shun no tienes porque ser asi.

Para este momento Shun ya estaba frente a frente con Alice

-¿acaso no te das cuenta de cuanto te amo?...te amo con toda mi alma, eres lo mas importante, Alice solo quiero un poco de tu atención, te amo, eres mi mundo.

-Shun…yo igual te amo pero estoy con Dan.

Alice se sonrojo levemente en cambio a Shun le dio una rabia que no se podía evitar, simplemente odio a Alice, no la soportaba. Tomo su bicicleta y se fue a la casa, cuando de repente choco con un poste de luz y se le acerco Ace a asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Hombre, ese choque fue mortal, hice una grabación, a que es chistosa.

-¡ALEJATE! No molestes

Estaba claro, Shun quería pararse pero el golpe fue mas duro que el

-¿pero que ocurrio hombre? Déjame adivinar ¿Alice verdad?

Ace estaba ayudando a Shun en su ardua tarea de levantarse, ya que tenia muchos rasguñones.

-si, Alice sale con Dan.

-¿no que Dan estaba con Runo?


	2. El Plan

****_**Espero les guste, puse mi mayor esfuerzo.**_

**_Shun: esto no me agrada._**

**_Minami: vamos no sera tu peor día._**

**_Shun: claro que lo fue, tu lo convertiste en el peor día de los días de la historia de mi vida_**

**_Minami: no exajeres._**

**_Shun: solo dejare de reclamar porque quiero saber que pasa despué_****_s_**

* * *

><p>Tomo su bicicleta y se fue a la casa, cuando de repente choco con un poste de luz y se le acerco Ace a asegurarse de que estuviera bien.<p>

-Hombre, ese choque fue mortal, hice una grabación, a que es chistosa.

-¡ALEJATE! No molestes

Estaba claro, Shun quería pararse pero el golpe fue mas duro que el

-¿pero que ocurrio hombre? Déjame adivinar ¿Alice verdad?

Ace estaba ayudando a Shun en su ardua tarea de levantarse, ya que tenia muchos rasguñones.

-si, Alice sale con Dan.

-¿no que Dan estaba con Runo?

* * *

><p>-¡¿DAN ESTA CON RUNO?<p>

-¿No sabias?

-no….entonces Dan engaña a Runo con Alice.

-¿y que planeas hacer?

-darles un poco de su propia medicina.

Shun tenía un aire bastante siniestro en verdad, un aura negra y una cara de enojo que no se la quitaba nadie, hasta podría dar pena en ese aspecto.

-Hombre me estas asustando.

-Ya ya…solo debo hablar con Runo.

* * *

><p>Runo estaba cepillándose el cabello cuando nuestro pelinegro volvió al lugar y toco el timbre.<p>

-¡En seguida bajo!

Shun esperó hasta que Runo llego, con el cabello aun mas hermoso y brillante que antes, y se sonrojo al ver al Pelinegro apoyado en la reja.

-Runo, quiero hablar contigo.

-S-si pasa.

Le abrió la reja de la casa y lo hizo pasar, Shun guardo la bicicleta y entro a la casa.

-¿Bueno de que querias hablarme?

-De Dan.

-¿Dan? ¿Por qué de el?

-Y de Alice.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Si…los vi besándose.

-¿¡DE VERDAD?

Runo se enojo, tanto que tomo un almohadón del sofá y lo impacto contra el suelo.

-Runo relájate. Tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan? ¿Qué tipo de plan?

-Celos

-Quieres que ambos les demos celos a…¿ellos?

-Si, ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece una idea increíble.

-Entonces trato echo.

Shun estendio la mano y Runo se la estrecho. Sin duda, este era un buen plan. Pero hay veces que una atormenta se aproxima y no se puede evitar ver como una nube de polvo te ciega y tapa millones de otras posibilidades.

De repente Shun tuvo un dejabú…al estrechar la mano de Runo se dio cuenta de que esa noche había presenciado la misma escena.

-Shun ¿estas bien?

-…

-¡SHUN!

Shun estaba pensando, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-SHUN REACCIONA

* * *

><p>Ace miraba el cielo en el parque pensando que podría estar tramando Shun cuando de repente recibe una llamada de este y contesta.<p>

-Shun ya se lo que planeas.

-Asi que me descubriste. ¿me ayudas?

-Claro, ¿Runo sabe verdad?

-Claro que le conte, ella será la protagonista de este asunto.

-Entonces nos vemos.

-Ya. Gracias.

Ambos colgaron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: este plan ya me este gustando.<strong>_

_**Minami: comprendo. quieres que Alice sea solo tuya.**_

_**Shun: quien no Alice es hermosa**_

**_Minami: DEJA DE SOÑAR BABOSO_**

**_Shun: bueno :B_**

**_Minami: hasta la proxima. dejen reviews, si quieren matarme bueno, no estoy para eso xD BYEE_**

**_~~Minami~desu~~_**


	3. Sacar celos funciona

**Capitulo 3:**

Shun espero a Ace en el parque hasta que este apareció en su bicicleta.

-Shun, ¿Runo nos ayudara?

Ace observo un momento a la peli azul que estaba muy callada y confundida. Casi como una estatua, observando el suelo, estatica, sin movilidad, y de vez en cuando temblaba.

-Runo anda extraña Ace ¿que podemos hacer?

-Solo es la reacción Shun, ya se le pasara.

-Ettoo…c-chicos, Dan, ¿me odiara después de sacarle c-celos?

Runo estaba palida y temblorosa, Shun le coloco su chaleca y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Ya pasara, si quieres preguntale a Ace, él nunca te odiara.

-Sierto Runo, tranquila ya pasara.

De repente de la nada apareció Rosaline tomada de la mano con Shadow.

-¿Que les sucedió chicos?

-Runo esta nerviosa por algo.

Respondio Ace y Shun asintió.

-Comprendo.

-Rouse estoy nerviosaaa.

Runo abrazo a Rosaline -ojos morados, tez blanca, cabello castaño lacio un poco mas abajo de los hombros- llorando y temblorosa.

-¿Runo en serio estas bien?

Corresponde el abrazo maternalmente.

-Es que Rouse han pasado tantas cosas.

-Tranquila Runo respira. Todo estará bien lo juro.

Shadow, Ace y Shun miraban sorprendidos la forma en la que Rosaline era capas de hacer que Runo dejara de llorar y de repente ya Runo tenia una sonrisa.

-Gracias Rouse.

-No hay de que pequeña.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y Runo abrazo a Shun, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Justo en el momento en el que Runo abrazó a Shun pasaban por la vereda del otro lado, Alice y Dan comiendo helado, al ver a sus amigos decidieron acercarse. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Shun le acariciaba la cabeza a Runo mientras ella la abrazaba.

-ho-hola chicos- sonrió muy falsamente Alice

-Oye Runo, te ire a dejar a tu casa- Shun tomo la mano de Runo y la subio al asiento de atrás de su bicicleta y la llevo dirección a su casa mientras Dan y Alice trataban de enfriar sus entrañas por el ataque de celos que les había dado.

-Alice, esto no es normal ¿o si?- dijo Dan indignado

-No Dan, esto es demasiado extraño- muerta de celos

-Bueno, hoy comenzaron su noviazgo- Dijo Ace intentando no reírse

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron Alice y Dan al escuchar esas palabras

-Lo que oyeron amigos- Ace estaba a punto de caer en un ataque de risa.

**BUENO AMIGOS ESO ES TODO, DEJEN SUS REVIEW Y/O SUJERENCIAS CUANDO QUIERAN Y DONDE QUIERAN, EN CASO DE QUE SEAN AMENAZAS…MMM BUENO, NO ESTOY DISPONIBLE EN ESTE MOMENTO.**

**Shun: continuaaa!**

**Minami: emmm algún día me acordare de nuevo y seguire jajaja**

**Shun: mala DD:**

**Minami: okey otro día sigo **

**Minami~Desu**


	4. No puedo soportar verl con otr

Aunque tenga un plan, No puedo soportar verl con otr

**Nami: Ahora si que publicare seguido xD antes de esto estuve mucho time sin publicar**

**Shun: ¿Por qué mierda te dio depresión? Estaba quedando excelente, el plan era perfecto**

**Minami: bueno bueno, ya continuare, me tendré que comunicar con las 3 seguidoras que tenía para subirme el ego DD:**

**Alice: vamos Minami-chan no te deprimas**

**Minami: okey no me deprimo. ¡GO!**

-Oye Runo, te ire a dejar a tu casa- Shun tomo la mano de Runo y la subio al asiento de atrás de su bicicleta y la llevo dirección a su casa mientras Dan y Alice trataban de enfriar sus entrañas por el ataque de celos que les había dado.

-Alice, esto no es normal ¿o si?- dijo Dan indignado

-No Dan, esto es demasiado extraño- muerta de celos

-Bueno, hoy comenzaron su noviazgo- Dijo Ace intentando no reírse

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron Alice y Dan al escuchar esas palabras

-Lo que oyeron amigos- Ace estaba a punto de caer en un ataque de risa.

-Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto- Dijo Shun al tiempo que se preparaba para volver a casa pero Runo lo detuvo

-Espera, no piensas quedarte a comer algo, de todos modos somos "novios" ¿no?

Al oír esto a Shun casi le da un ataque de risa, era verdad, serian "novios" para dar celos a Alice y Dan.

-Si, jajajja, me quedo, solo si tienes té, odio el café, me da acides

-Es bueno saber eso- Runo también río, de seguro era muy extraño escuchar que Shun y Runo son novios, pero todo por las personas a las que amaban.

De repente sintieron el toque del timbre, era Ace

-¿Saben? Le dije a Alice y a Dan que ustedes estaban saliendo, y casi mueren de celos, esto si tendrá efecto

Los tres rieron, en verdad si esto funcionaba a lo mejor Alice y Dan terminaban, seria tan romántico que Shun comenzara a salir con Alice.

-Ace, bueno bueno, ya que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me invitan un café?

-pasa-Ofreció Runo- tenemos que planear nuestro siguiente movimiento-Sirvió dos tazas de café y una de té- mmm Shun ¿como descubriste lo de Alice y Dan?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, tuve un accidente en bicicleta después de eso.

-Y si que te veías patético en el suelo, me dieron ganas de reírme antes de ayudarte – Rio Ace.

-Bueno el próximo ataque será en la universidad, que tal si nos sentamos juntos mañana lunes y pasamos todo el día juntos-Dijo Runo tratando de dar ideas.

-Y te traigo en la bicicleta, total esta casa queda cerca de la de Alice-Sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo me siento en el almuerzo con ellos, puedo hacer comentarios como por ejemplo: "hacen linda pareja" o que se yo, cosas así-Opino Ace tratando de ayudar a sus amigos.

-Gracias Ace- Dijeron Shun y Runo al mismo tiempo.

-Yo me retiro, gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana en clases-Ace se paro y se marcho.

-Bueno Runo nos vemos mañana en clases entonces, no olvides sentarte conmigo y actúa de lo más normal, intenta no demostrar celos cuando Alice y Dan estén juntos, esto debe funcionar.

-Siii Shun todo saldrá perfecto lo aseguro.

-Así me gusta-Shun le acaricio la Cabeza a Alice y se marcho en su bicicleta con la extraña impresión de que eso ya lo había vivido, esa noche tuvo el mismo sueño que la noche anterior, pero aún así por la mañana no lo recordaba completamente.

**Gracias por leer este fic**

**Shun: Todo marcha sobre ruedas.**

**Nami: siii! Todo perfecto**

**Shun: hasta la próxima entonces**

**Nami: okey, cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea déjenlo por reviews, si es una amenaza de muerte no estoy disponible**

**Minamitah~desu**


End file.
